Semiconductor devices generally are tested to ensure that they are functioning properly. Semiconductor devices may be tested by inserting the semiconductor device into a test socket having electrical connections. Different test signals may be sent to the test socket in order to check the functionality of the semiconductor device under various connections. If the integrated circuit incorporates a sensing element, the testing may also include applying a suitable stimulus to the sensing element and monitoring the output voltages, signals or loads of the integrated circuit.
For a semiconductor device having a magnetic sensor, one method for testing the functionality of the magnetic sensor is to use a magnetic core to apply test differential magnetic fields to the magnetic sensor, and measure the sensor response. In general, a stepper motor is used to move a calibrated magnet about the semiconductor device. One problem with using such an external magnetic field source is that the present system is a mechanical based system wherein the magnetic needs to be moved around the semiconductor device being tested. There must be a precise alignment between the magnetic core and the sensor under test. Position errors can result in inaccurate test results. Furthermore, this type of testing may only be done after the semiconductor device has been singulated.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem.
Common reference numerals are used throughout the drawings and detailed description to indicate like elements.